What Hurts The Most
by Nicker-Pop
Summary: A Songfic. Based on the music video What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts. Takes place after the war. This is my first Fic


A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfic. It's HP/GW. I apologize for any bad grammar or bad spelling. 

Disclaimer:

I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't own the song "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts.

Here's how the text is labled: 

Regular is the normal story.

_Italic is the flashbacks_

Bold is the song.

"It's not true…" She cried with a sob. "It's not true…"

Ginny stood in her dorm room facing the window that over looked the school grounds trying her hardest not to cry. With tears running down her pale cheeks, she glanced at the reflection of the man behind her.

Ron.

"You did this…" The words she whispered full of hate. She whipped around fast running at him at lightning speed. Despite being blind with tears, she hit him. "YOU DID THIS!" She screams. At first Ron just stood there talking her beatings. Slowly, he put his arms around her, into a hug.

Over and over again her fists were colliding with his torso. "YOU MADE HIM LEAVE!"

Hermione sat on Ginny's bed trying not to cry at the sight of her friends broken heart. "YOU HATE HIM! SAY IT! SAY IT!" Slowly her punches became softer, and softer. The pain was finally hitting her at full force. She slowly crumbled to the floor, with Ron's arms around her, wanting to make the pain go away. Her head against his chest body shaking with sobs. Occasionally mumbling things that no one can understand.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me"

Ginny woke up in the same clothes she wore last night. Like a ton of bricks, it all came crashing back.

He's gone. Harry's gone.

She sat in bed trying not to let the pain get to her. Shaking her head fiercely, trying not to cry, a small sob escapes her lips. Before she knows it she's rocking in sobs again.

"What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do"

_Late one afternoon Harry is sitting with Ginny on his firebolt facing each other. Sitting there they are hovering above the Quidditch pitch not far from the ground._

"_What's wrong?" Harry gently asks. Ginny ever so slightly shakes her head in answer, looking at the ground below. "Is it your brother?" He asks, with a hint of anger in his voice._

_Still looking at the ground, shakes her head again. "No… Do you ever think about the future?" She pauses and looks at Harry in the eye. "What do you see?"_

_Smirking Harry comes back at her with, "What do you see?"_

"_I'm serious," She says sternly._

_Swallowing hard Harry looks at the ground. "You…" He says quietly. Lifting his head to look her in the eye, "I see you."_

_Smiling Ginny jumps off the broom and starts running towards the castle._

"_What do you see?" Harry calls after her. Still running she turns her head to look at him, with a smile still plastered on her face._

"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken"

Ginny had to drag herself out of bed early Monday morning slowly for she was tired from crying herself to sleep again.

She made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

Hoping it would help take the pain away, she turned the water on hot as far as it would go. After spending countless minutes under the scorching water, Ginny made her way to her room to get ready for the day.

In the Great Hall Lavender and Parvarti were sitting at the Gryffindor table. They both glanced at Ginny as she slowly made her way into the Great Hall.

Ginny slowly made her way to her seat in the middle of the middle of the table. She used to sit next to Harry, in across from Ron and Hermione. Sitting in her seat, with a red nose and red and puffy eyes from crying, she glanced at the empty seat next to her.

Hermione's heart broke a little more as she sadly watched her friend do this. She gently placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder as a form of comfort.

Ginny shook her head violently, tears filling up in her eyes the second Hermione's hand came into contact with Ginny's shoulder. Ginny grabbed her books and ran out of the classroom.

Later that day, Ginny sits in the bathroom, leaning over the toilet. She slowly rolls her body over to lean up against the wall. Tears running down her face, she raps her arms around her stomach protectively.

A sudden strong force of energy hits Ginny like a ton of bricks, and she jumps up from the spot on the floor and runs out of her dorm.

"What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do"

Ginny runs as fast as she can out of the common room.

_Harry gently kisses Ginny and makes his way out of the castle_.

Still at top speed she makes her way down the corridors.

_Harry runs to the edge of the great lake for the final battle. This time he was going to end it. For his parents. For Dumbledore._

…_For Ginny._

**"**_Expelliarmus" _

Lungs burning, and out of breath, Ginny stops running at the edge of the bridge outside the castle and collapses onto the ground.

"What hurts the most was being  
so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do"

_Both wands shake, from the force of the spells colliding with one another. Suddenly, a loud bang, and a flash. Both are thrown backwards._

_One is killed instantly._

_The other lays on his back on the ground. Looking towards the castle. Slowly reaching his hand out as to reach for the one he loves._

_A single tear slides down his face, as the light of life, leaves his bright green eyes._

"Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do"

Ginny slowly made her way to the lake, and kneels in front of the cross by the water's edge. Her eyes fill up with tears once more.

"I saw you…" she whispers to the wind. "I saw you"

_For neither can live, while the other survives._


End file.
